Ależ jesteście próżni !
Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 5 Chris : Ostatnio w naszym Centrum !Zawodnicy stanęli do konkursu mody , gdzie nasi przegrani znowu stanęli do eliminacji. Piękna jest miłość ale zgubna , Camilie opuściła program a wraz z nią gitarzysta Wyatt , nawet nie zdążyliśmy go posłuchać. No trudno . Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Pokój Frajerów '''Jen ; '''Zepsuliście moją kolekcję mody ! Co wy sobie wyobrażacie ! '''Jonesy : Nie wściekaj się na nas .. Alejandro : '''Mój występ był dobry , to oni nie dali rady ! '''Jonesy ; Za kogo się uważasz ! Alejandro : '''Jestem lepszy od ciebie we wszystkim ! '''Trent : No wyluzujcie , jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie ! Jen : '''Ty też jesteś nie bez winy , gdzie Camilie i Nikki !!! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czy naprawdę jestem taki zły ? Chciałem jej tylko pomóc. To nic złego , i to ona podjęła tą decyzję . Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jonesy mnie wkurza ale to jednak rodzina i kumpel , ale mógł się postarać . To przecież był jego dzień .Pokaz mody .. Apartament '''Gwen : Uhh , dobry . Kirsten : '''Witam Gwen Hihihi '''Kristen : No heja ! Hihihi Gwen : Z czego one się śmieją ? Alexis ; '''Spójrz w lustro , top ci się nie spodoba … '''Gwen : '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Lindsay : Mam małe ciasteczka , chcecie ? O Gwen , zmieniłaś włosy na blond ? Gwen : Nie !!! Która z was mi to zrobiła ! Nie wyjdziecie póki się nie przyznacie ! Caitlin : Poczekaj mogę coś ci na to zaradzić , daj mi chwilę … Chris ; Szybko na zbiórkę ! Gwen , niezły styl ! Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie wiem , która z tych idiotek mi to zrobiła , ale nie dam im tej satysfakcji .. No i musze wygrać …. Tylko w zwycięskim apartamencie są farby do włosów ! Piętro przegrańców '''Chris : Więc , wszyscy już są .. Cody ; HYYY Trent : '''O jacie ! '''Heather ; '''Wygląda lepiej , kto to jest ? '''Darth : Jest oszałamiająca ! Jonesy : '''Nie powiem , lepsza ! '''Blake (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Czym oni się tak fascynują , to tylko przemalowana Gwen ! Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Myślenie chłopaków , nigdy nie zrozumiem. '''Chris : '''No już , czas chyba na kolejne wyzwanie ! Po ostatnim konkursie mody i prezencji stylu uznałem ,że czas na szaleństwo zakupów bo dzisiaj idziemy do .. Jak to się nazywa … Albatros i Fincz ! '''Caitlin&Jen : Jejuśku ! Naprawdę ! Jude : Wow ale moc .. Chris : Wasze pierwsze wyzwanie opowiem wam na miejscu , aha jak co winda nie działa … Tricia : Co się stało ! Chris : Oto przyczyna ! Nikki : O nie , nie mogę .. Cześć wam ! Alejandro ; Posłuchaj wypadaj stad ty buraczana głowo .. Nikki : Co ? Co ty powiedziałeś ! Chris : Nahaha ! Albatros i Fincz Chris : '''Dobrze , Alejandro niestety musiał zostać z Chefem na dole . Chyba siniaku jeszcze mu zostały . Ty Nikki masz mocne uderzenie . Ale czas zacząć nasze kolejne wyzwanie ! '''Caitlin : Albatros i Finch ! Mój kochany sklepik ! Trent : Uff , nie ma różu , to jest znacznie lepiej . Chris : Pierwsze wyzwanie , będzie dość proste ! Weźcie torby z zakupami i stańcie na tych podestach ! Caitlin : '''Ale w nich nic nie ma ! '''Kirsten : '''Rozumiem , musimy załadować w nie ubrania . '''Gwen : Nie raczej nie .. Kristen : '''Myślę ,że ona ma rację ! '''Lindsay : '''Myślisz , bo ja nie jestem pewna ? '''Cody ; '''Co mi obiecałaś Sierra ? Przecież prosiłem ciebie . '''Sierra : Nie wiem , ja tak mam w sobie to coś . Nie , nie mogę ! Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ona naprawdę , nie zmieni się.. wciąż będzie taka sama i staje się bardziej namolniejsza ! '''Jen : To oczywiste ,że bierzemy same torby ! Jude : Ja nawet nie mam zamiaru nic w nie upychać . Trent : Nie wiadomo o co mu czasem chodzi . Nikki : '''Jego logiki się nie da zrozumieć ! '''Trent : Fakt .. Nikki : Nie za dużo ! Jude ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wow , Jonesy ze świruję trochę . Nie widział się tylko z Nikki a koleś Trent – złapał ja i do tego się przystawia . Jonesy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''E ! Co to ma niby być , przecież Nikki jest ze mną i jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ! Czy ona może to mi zrobić ? Nie przecież jestem macho jak ich mało . '''Darth : Gwen , pomóc ci ? Blake : Nie ja , lepiej ! Heather : '''Nie wydurniajcie się głupole ! Musimy to w końcu wygrać , nie dam się znowu wyeliminować przez kretynów ! Jude , a ty nie gadaj z wrogiem !! '''Tyler : Wyluzuj trochę Heather ! Heather : '''Jak chcesz przegrać , to wynoś się z tej drużyny ! '''Darth ; '''Z wami nie da się współpracować .. '''Tricia : Nie , no za co ! Po pięciu minutach dalszych rozmów uczestnicy stają w końcu na podesty z torbami Chris : '''No nareszcie , i na trzy zaczynamy wyzwanie , musicie przybrać jakąś pozę z torbami i stać jak manekin ! Trzy ! '''Caitlin : Ale nie było jeden i dwa ! Kirsten : Tak to nie fair ! Chris : '''Nie udało wam się , złazicie . '''Alejandro : Hahaha ! Chris : 'Złazisz Al. Ktoś jeszcze chce już skończyć ? Kirsten : Tak ! Ja muszę iść do toalety ! ''Mija 30 minut , poza tymi co opuścili podesty pozostali nadal stoją i walczą .. '''Chris : '''Wiecie co jakie to nudne . Czas was trochę rozruszać . Chefie , przynieś zwierzęta ! '''Chefie ; '''Trochę je rozwścieczyłem ! '''Chris : '''Wspaniale , wypuszczamy ! '''Jen : '''Nie myśl o ucieczce ! '''Jonesy : Nie , nie planuje … Darth : AAA !!! Blake : '''AAA !!! '''Tricia : Wiedziałam .. Chef wypuszcza z klatki bobra , kilka szczurów i skunksy Tyler ; O jaki słodki , Nie ! On mi włożył język w nos ! Jen : Spokojnie ,Jen nie boisz się szczurów .. Nikki : Ja jestem przerażona , złaście ze mnie wy zarazki .. Alexis : Nie , nie będę dłużej stała…. Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co oni gadają , przecież to jest bardzo fajne . Zwierzęta nie próbują mnie zabić , więc jest ok. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie boję się ich , dam sobie z nimi radę . '''Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba nie czuję swojego mózgu .. EHEE … '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Tyler był taki dzielny ! I wytrzymał z nimi , Chris ; Kończymy , ci co zdołali wytrzymać idą ze mną na drugie wyzwanie . Drugie wyzwanie Chris : '''Jednak nie przegapimy dalszej zabawy ! Trochę zesztywnieliście więc mam dla was coś co was rozrusza ! Skok bungee z 4 piętra ! '''Jen : O Tak lubię mocne atrakcje ! Tyler : Ha nie pokonasz mnie , ja tutaj jestem najlepszy w sporcie ! Sierra ; '''To ja tutaj wiem , jak się skacze z trampoliny ! '''Cody : '''Nie wiem , za bardzo się boję … i to jest bungee a nie trampolina.. '''Tyler : Ruszam pierwszy ! Tyler zapina się na bungee i wyskakuje z barierki , jednak po chwili roztrzaskuje się o podłogę i uderza w szklany dach i tak kilka razy Chris : Chętna jesteś Jen ? Jen : 'Tak , czas żebyśmy wygrali ! Dawaj mi to ! ''Jen , teraz skacze i wychodzi jej to z pełną gracją i ani razu nie dzieje się nic złego . 'Chris : '''Oho ! Jestem pod wrażeniem ! Gratulacje ! Sierra , Cody . Jako że jesteście tylko we dwóch z jednej drużyny . Musicie skoczyć … '''Sierra : '''Razem ! Tak , chodź tutaj Cody . Zrobiłam to nosidełko dla dziecka , ale teraz i ty masz okazję je wypróbować ! '''Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Siodełko ! Siodełko ! Ona naprawdę przyprawia mnie o ból głowy ! ''Sierra łapie Codiego i wpycha go w siodełko i razem skaczą z Bungee , niestety lina nie wytrzymuje ich ciężaru i pęka , przez co oboje wpadają do fontanny .. '''Chris : Podaj megafon Chefie .. Chef ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''A dziękuje to gdzie ! '''Chris : Niestety , wy przegrywacie ! Drużyna Frajerów, dzięki Jen wygrywa ! Nikki : Super sobie z tym poradziłaś! Jonesy ; '''No siostra dałaś czadu ! '''Chris ; A waszą nagrodą jest ! Dzień w kręgielni i noc w luksusowym apartamencie ! Tricia : '''No wreszcie ! Co !? '''Chris : Sierra , Cody widzimy się na eliminacjach ! Spotkanie przy fontannie Tricia : Wiesz chyba po co chciałam się spotkać … Alejandro : Tak no chyba mi napisałaś , ale nie wiem po co ci to .. Tricia : Wkurzają mnie te blondyny , a w szczególności Caitlin . Alejandro : Coś w tym jest ale nie wiem czy mogę ci ufać . Tricia ; Zrobisz co chcesz ale więcej okazji nie będziesz miał . Alejandro : '''Ha , to jest groźba , gorszy był Bobbie i ty i tak mu nie dorównasz ! '''Tricia : No trudno , powodzenia ci życzę . Bo jeśli przegracie , pożegnaj się z tym ,że tutaj zostaniesz. Tymczasem przy barierce nieco wyżej Darth i Blake obserwują ich rozmowę '' '''Darth :' No , no ciekawe co ona knuje ? Blake : Bynajmniej nie ma nas na celowniku . Darth ; '''Tak , hej nie oszukuj teraz moja kolej … '''Jonesy : Świry Tyler : Bezmózgowcy ! Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Pożałują jeszcze swoich czynów ! Jestem potężny niczym Jedi ! Eliminacje Chris : Przykro mi ale eliminacje we dwoje ? Co jedno zagłosuje na siebie nawzajem .. Przykro mi .. Nie jednak nie , oboje wylatujecie ! Sierra : Nie ! To nie możliwe , przecież idealnie było , HYYY !! Cody , nigdy się nie zmienię i niestety zawsze będę przy tobie ! Cody : Oj nie znowu ? Sierra : 'l Idziemy i siadamy , fajnie ze razem trafimy do wyjścia ! ''Chris chwyta za wajchę i kolejka rusza jeszcze gwałtowniej , Sierra piszczy a Cody jest przerażony i oboje wylatują z centrum '''Chris : No i po jednej drużynie , coś szybko poodpadali no ale trudno . Co nasi pozostali uczestnicy zrobią i przed jakimi wyzwaniami staną ? Tego dowiecie się tylko w kolejnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Centrum Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki